


The Talk

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [9]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason that Barney and Robin didn't want to have the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> And another one! I really am sorry, they just come to me in the middle of homework and I have to write them.

Barney knew he had to have “the talk” with Robin, but he was scared of what she would say, and actually, scared of what he might say. He was afraid that he might say what he had been pushing to the back of his mind. That he wanted this to be a real relationship. Barney Stinson didn’t do relationships, but Robin was just... different.

You would think that Barney would be scared her trying to tie him down, but he was actually scared that she would decide it was just sex and leave when she found someone else she liked better. Thats why he kept avoiding “the talk”.

***

Robin didn’t want to have the talk, because that would lead to a decision. Were they going to be a couple? The answer would of course be no, because it was Barney, and it was Robin. Even if Robin did want to be with him like that (which she would never admit to), she couldn’t tell him that, because relationships weren’t them.

But then when they say that its just sex, Barney can just throw her away like all of his other bimbos that he brings home. And she just wasn’t ready for that yet.

***

Lily was right when she said that they just didn’t know that they were in a relationship. They didn’t know that that was what the other one wanted, so they just pretended that they didn’t want it either. One day though, they would be able to express their feelings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, read my other fics if you're in those fandoms, and just have a nice day, night, or any time you're reading this at.


End file.
